En busca de mi felicidad
by Kevin Jim
Summary: La historia trata de Sakura quién está una vez más buscando una estabilidad emocional, ya que Sasuke se a vuelto a ir de Konoha y ella trata de reencontrarse con sigo misma, después de muchos años Sasuke regresa, pero ahora Sakura no es la misma y ahora Sasuke tendrá que enamorar ya que es la chica de sus sueños, acaso se repetirá la misma historia o pasara algo nuevo.
1. Adios, mi cerezo de amor

Hola a todos una vez más, esta vez vengo con una nueva historia, pero no como las anteriores ya que esta será una historia SasuSaku (mi primera historia), pero no la voy a escribir solo junto conmigo, estara mi nueva colaboradora para escribir fics Lizbeth Carmona, espero que les agrade esta historia, al principio estaba contemplada para ser un one-shot, pero mi colaboradora quiso que fuera un fic, asi que asi sera, esta historia, se sitúa meses después de la pelea de Naruto y Sasuke, recuerden los personajes que utilizamos no son nuestros son obra de Masashi Kishimoto su creador, comencemos.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun una vez más vuelvo a estar como al principio. Sueño contigo, te necesito, te amo como nada a nadie, pero tú no estás a mi lado, ¡¿Sasuke-kun porque?!

FLASHBACK

Sakura: Sasuke-kun estas bien, estas muy mal herido, comenzare a curarte.

Sasuke: Sakura porque lo haces.

Sakura: De que estas hablando Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke: Pues de esto, a pesar de todo lo malo que he hecho, además de que te he alejado de mi tu sigues aquí a mi lado, es algo que yo no entiendo.

Sakura: Te lo diré, pero por favor no sigas hablando, Sasuke-kun, a pesar, de todas las cosas que has hecho, el corazón de una chica no puede cambiar, tu sabes la razón del porqué lo hago, cuando tú te fuiste con Orochimaru te dije que te amaba, y lo vuelvo a repetir yo te sigo amando como lo primera vez que te vi.

Sasuke: Sakura, como puedes amar a alguien como yo, siempre te he alejado, yo no puedo amar, desde que mi clan fue destruido yo cambie, es por eso, que yo no comprendo, (grita un poco), ¿porque haces eso?.

Sakura: Te dije que no te movieras, Sasuke-kun, el amor es algo que yo tampoco comprendo, pero lo único que yo se es que te amo y el corazón de una mujer no decide a quién amar, sólo sucede y ya.

Sasuke: Pues, creo quién yo también siento algo similar.

Sakura: Ya estas listo he parado la hemorragia y te he sanado casi por completo, Kakashi-sensei, ¿Naruto está bien?.

Kakashi: Sí, Sakura él ya está recuperado.

Sasuke: Sakura, veme a los ojos, yo te quiero decir algo muy importante, (Sakura voltea), Sakura yo siento por ti algo similar, pero muy en el fondo de mi corazón, es algo que me negué desde que te vi, yo Sasuke, como decirlo, Sakura yo también te amo, pero no debo hacerlo, yo no puedo.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun es lo más lindo que me has dicho en toda mi vida, Sasuke yo te amo y si tu me amas, no se porque eso no puede ser.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

(Pasaron varios meses Sasuke decidió irse de Konoha y viajar por el mundo).

FLASHBACK

Sakura: ¿En verdad piensas irte?, Tsunade-sama está casi por terminar tú prótesis.

Sasuke: Sí, lo siento, pero ahora tengo que ver el mundo ninja por mismo…siete que ahora finalmente soy capaz de ver todas aquellas cosas que no podía ver, tengo que verlo ahora todo con más claridad.

Sakura: Bueno y sí… ¿y si te dijera que quiero ir contigo?, (Sakura comienza a llorar).

Sasuke: Este es mi camino de redención, tú no tienes nada que ver con mis pecados.

Sakura: ¿Dices que no tengo que ver nada que ver?.

Sasuke: Te buscascare cuando regrese, porque yo te amo y Sakura gracias por todo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ino: Han pasado varios meses desde que el se fue Sakura y todos los días vienes a haber sí el ha llegado.

Sakura: Pues sí espero que muy pronto regrese.

Ino: Sakura debes de tener paciencia el debe de estar viajando ahora mismo, no te preocupes por el, el es bastante fuerte, además debes confiar en lo que él te dijo, el regresara y te buscara sólo debes de dejar de ser tan desesperada y tener una paciencia tan grande como tú frente Sakura.

Sakura: Ya deja de burlarte de mi frente y sí es verdad lo que dices, pero no puedo tener tanta paciencia, yo lo necesito, te quisiera ver a ti en mi situación, sí Sai se tuviera que ir, ¿qué harías?

Ino: Creo que tienes razón, yo sólo te digo que tengas paciencia, hazlo por él, además, si ya has esperado tantos años por el, creo que puedes esperar un poco más, ya que cuando venga será todo tuyo.

Sakura: Tienes razón, a veces quisiera ser un poco como el idiota de Naruto.

Ino: ¿Por qué lo dices?.

Sakura: Pues que no los has visto, el siempre le ve el lado positivo a todas las cosas, es paciente y perseverante para alcanzar sus objetivos, y hablando de otra gente, creo que algún te está esperando.

Ino: ¿Quién es?.

Sakura: Pues quién será, es Sai que está escondido detrás de esos arbustos.

Ino: Es verdad quedamos de vernos, para tener una cita y creo que ya lo he dejado esperando mucho tiempo.

Sakura: Por favor Ino, no hagas nada malo con él, sabes que es un poco ingenuo en algunas cosas y tú, bueno que te puedo decoro, si te conoces mejor que nadie.

Ino: Calmate, yo no haría nada malo y menos con mi adorable Sai, nos vemos Sakura y espero que puedas solucionar tu problemita.

Sakura: Sí, adiós Ino,

Sakura Inner: Yo espero lo mismo Ino, pero tal vez, yo ya no pueda esperar más, Sasuke-kun quisiera que estuvieras aquí a mi lado, pero sé que tú estás viajado por el mundo, conociendo gente, espero que no me olvides, porque yo nunca lo haré, regresa pronto porque no se si aguantaré más tiempo sin ti.

Tsunade: Sakura, ya es tiempo que te adentres en búsqueda de nuevos ninjutsus médicos y ahora que eres tan buena ninja médico creo que deberías encargarte del hospital de Konoha.

Sakura: Pues no lo sé Tsunade-sama aún no estoy muy bien, por la partida de Sasuke, pero cuando tenga una respuesta se la haré saber.

Tsunade: Está bien Sakura, sólo espero que te mejores, ya que no te ves muy bien y lo más seguro es por lo de Sasuke.

Sakura: Pues, la verdad si aún no estoy muy bien.

Tsunade: Bueno, nos vemos después, que te mejores.

Sakura: Sí, yo espero lo mismo, sólo no tome mucho y Shizune se enojara mucho con usted.

Tsunade: Pues no lo se, nos veremos después.

(Sakura seguía caminado por Konoha y se topó con un rubio ojos azules).

Naruto: ¿Como has estado Sakura-chan?.

Sakura: Pues no muy bien.

Naruto: Es por Sasuke verdad.

Sakura: Pues sí, pero mejor nos vemos luego Naruto, no me siento muy bien.

Naruto: Está bien Sakura-chan.

(Sakura siguió recorriendo la aldea hasta llegar a su casa en donde un mar de lágrimas la invadió).

Sakura (gritando): ¿Por que Sasuke, porque?, yo te amo, pero creo que ya he llegado a mi limite y no sí podré soportar más, Sasuke regresa rápido, porque yo ya no puedo más.

Continuará.

Espero que les halla gustado, si es así apoyenos con su like y comenten si les gusto, nos vemos hasta la próxima, el próximo capítulo será "El dolor de Sakura" nos vemos hasta la próxima, somos sus amigos Kevin Jim y Lizbeth Carmona, sayonara.


	2. El dolor de Sakura

Buenas noches tengan todos ustedes, lamento no haber podido actualizar este fic, pero tuve muchas cosas que hacer y es por eso que no pude, perdón, recuerden que los personajes que uso no son míos son de Masashi Kishimoto, comencemos.

Sakura (gritando): ¿Por que Sasuke-kun?, ¿por que?, yo te amo, pero parece que ya he llegado a mi limite y no se si podré soportar más, Sasuke-kun regresa rápido, porque yo ya no puedo más, (comienza a llorar), Sasuke-kun siempre he deseado que tú estés a mi lado, pero tú lo único que haces es alejarte de mi y cada vez que parece que por fin estaremos juntos, tú desapareces, Sasuke-kun, yo no soy tu juguete, estoy harta de sólo hacerme falsas esperanzas contigo, creo que llegó el momento que te olvide, el simple pensar en ti me hace mal, así que si en verdad sientes algo por mi, es momento que tú hagas algo, porque yo, ya no pienso hacer nada y desde este momento, para mi ya no existes, Sasuke-kun adiós.

(La noche para Sakura fue la peor en toda su vida, esa noche sólo recordó a su único amor un amor no correspondido, ya que Sakura le dijo adiós para siempre, en la mañana siguiendo aún con pensamientos de rencor e ira, Sakura se dirigió a la torre del Hokage).

Sakura (tocando): Puedo pasar, Hokage-sama.

Kakashi: Por supuesto Sakura, pasa y tomé asiento, (Sakura lo hace) y, ¡a qué debo tu visita Sakura!.

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei, estuve meditando toda la noche acerca de mi futuro y decidí dejar a un lado todos mis sentimientos hacia Sasuke Uchiha y me gustaría que me enviara a una misión lejos, pero sola, se lo pido como un gran favor Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi (sorprendido): Sakura pero que cosas dices, jamás pensé que escuchara esas palabras salir de tu boca, me podrías explicar el porqué de tu decisión.

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei, no quiero abordar el tema a profundidad, lo único que le puedo decir, es que, para mi Sasuke es un recuerdo distante y espero que no regrese jamás.

Kakashi: Sakura, pero explícame qué te sucede, tú no eres así, tú le juraste amor eterno y ahora dices eso, no lo comprendo Sakura.

Sakura: Eso yo lo dije, pero ahora pienso con más claridad y aunque yo le juré amor eterno, creo que una persona como el, que lo único que sabe hacer es huir, no la puedo amar, el amor por más grande que sea no puede esperar tanto, no puedo esperar tanto y no lo haré, (enfadada), así que lo volveré a decir me dará una misión sola o me iré de la aldea por un tiempo.

Kakashi: Sakura, perdona por decirte esto, pero eso no puede ser, eres la mejor ninja médico y como tal no puedo dejar que te marches, perdóname Sakura.

Sakura: No Kakashi-sensei, perdóneme usted, (Sakura golpea rápidamente algunos puntos de chakra y arterias), Kakashi-sensei adiós, cuide a la aldea y a Naruto.

(Sakura sale de la oficina del Hokage y rápidamente tomó sus cosas de su casa y sale de la aldea de la hoja sin rumbo definido, sólo con un propósito en mente, olvidar a Sasuke para siempre).

Sakura (pensamiento): Perdóneme todos, se que es una decisión demasiado drástica pero debo irme, es por mi bien, necesito un tiempo sola pero cuando regrese, les prometo que todo será mejor, me haré más fuerte, lo prometo.

(Diez días caminando sin rumbo definido Sakura llegó a la aldea de la cascada, donde decidió quedarse a vivir, pero a las afueras para que nadie la reconociera, mientras tanto en esos diez días el Hokage decidió hacer un rastreo del paradero de Sakura, pero no recibió noticias).

Ambu: Señor Hokage, lamento decirle esto pero no hemos tenido noticias de Sakura, lo último que sabemos fue que salió de país del fuego, sin rumbo definido, tal parece desaparece su rastro como buen ninja médico.

Kakashi: Ya veo, entonces lo más seguro es que no la encontremos, en este instante canceló la misión de rastreo se que ella estará bien es demasiado fuerte no le pasará nada.

Ambu: Entendió, me voy.

Tsunade: Entonces no harás nada para buscarla.

Kakashi: No, en primer lugar debí hacerle caso y en este momento no tendríamos estos problemas, además, tú la conoces muy bien no le pasará nada de eso estoy seguro.

Tsunade: Eso creo, recuerda que una mujer despechada, puede hacer muchas tonterías y más sí en este caso es Sakura.

Kakashi: Estará bien, ya ha madurado, no es la misma niña que no tenía control sobre sí misma, estará bien.

Tsunade: Está bien, creo que yo también me voy, que tengas un buen días Kakashi.

Kakashi: Usted también.

Kakashi (pensamiento): Sakura espero que estés bien y por favor no hagas ninguna locura, regresa cuando estés bien.

(Pasaron unas semanas y Sakura por di termino de hacer una pequeña choza para ella).

Sakura: Muchas gracias a todos, son muy grandes personas por haberme ayudado en todo, nunca lograre pagarles lo que han hecho por mi.

Aldeano: No se preocupe señorita Sakura, nosotros lo hicimos porque quisimos, usted no nos debe nada o no es así muchachos.

Aldeanos: Claro.

Sakura; De todos modos, gracias a todos y cuando necesiten algo no dude en pedirmelo.

(Después de despedirse de los aldeanos Sakura se quedó sola).

Sakura pensamiento: Una vez más vuelvo a está sola, es deprimente pensar que a veces la personas piensan que estar solas es genial, pero cuando te detienes a pensarlo, te das cuenta que no el estar sola es deprimente, creo que empiezo a comprender más la vida, (comienza a llorar), Sasuke por más que trato no puedo olvidarte, eres un vicio para mi, cada vez que pienso en ti me hace mal, debo de olvidarte lo se, es por mi bien, pero no puedo y no quiero es la verdad, cada vez que pienso en ti me hace mal, pero aún con todo yo te sigo amando, sí tan sólo me dijeras que me quieres con eso bastaría para mi, pero se que eso no sucederá por tú Sasuke no eres para mi, ahora debes viajar por el mundo conocido a muchas personas y ya me habrás olvidado, (después de seguir peleando con su yo interior Sakura se quedó dormida y muy de mañana ella despertó).

Sakura pensamiento: Una vez he estado peleando conmigo misma tú culpa, te maldigo Sasuke Uchiha, todos mis males se deben a ti.

(Sakura escucha un ruido y sale a ver que pasa, y ve a un hombre muy malherido a punto de desmayarse, lo ayuda a pararse y entran los dos a la casa en donde ella lo atiende, a la mañana siguiente).

Sakura: Buenos días, ¿te sientes bien?.

xxxx: Sí, muchas gracias por lo que hiciste por mí, me salvaste la vida, espero algún día poder pagartelo.

Sakura: No te preocupes, no podría dejar a una persona así, además soy una ninja médico y es mi deber ayudar a las personas.

xxxx (confundido): ¡Ninja médico dijiste!.

Sakura: Sí eso dije, acaso nunca has escuchado de ellos.

xxxx: Sí, recuerdo que mi sensei me dijo que en su aldea se encontraba una de las mejores ninja médico, su nombre es, (pensando), ya recuerdo se llama Tsunade, quien es parte de mi clan aunque nunca la ha visto.

Sakura (atónita): ¿Tú eres de su clan?.

xxxx: Sí.

Sakura: Bueno y para el caso, ¿quién eres?.

xxxx: Permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Hiriku Senju, es un gusto conocerla, (hace una reverecia).

Sakura: Mucho gusto en conocerlo, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y estoy a tu servicios.

Continuará.

Espero les haya gustado, realmente estoy muy apenado por no haber podido actualizar este fic, pero ya estoy de regreso, el título del próximo capítulo es "Mi nuevo amor Hiriku", comenta y dale like si te gusto, este fic es en colaboración con Lizbeth Carmona, sin más me despido soy Kevin Jim, sayonara


	3. Mi nuevo amor Hiraku

Hola a todos los que leen esta historia, me da mucho gusto volver a estar con ustedes, esta historia va dedicada en especial a todos los fans de Sakura ya entiendo todo lo que sufrió ella es tan triste que me hace llorar, recuerden que los personajes que utilizo para esta historia no son míos son de Masashi Kishimoto, sin más comencemos.

Sakura: ¿Quién eres?.

Hikaru: Permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Hikaru Senju, es un gusto conocerla, (hace una reverencia).

Sakura: Mucho gusto en conocerlo, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y estoy a tus servicios.

Hikaru: Muchas gracias por ayudarme, me preguntaba si eres de esa aldea, ya que no pareces ser de por aquí.

Sakura: No, yo no soy de esta aldea pero por el momento me he establecido en este lugar para poder descansar y relajarme de todos mi problemas, pero bueno, que me dices de ti Hiraku, tú tampoco creo que seas de por aquí, además, cuéntame tu origen ya que casi no hay gente de clan Senju.

Hikaru: Pues la verdad señorita Sakura mi vida a sido muy desafortunada, mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía diez años, pero afortunadamente encontré a una persona muy buena su nombre era Shisui Uchiha, el me enseñó todo lo que se me guió en el camino de la vida, pero hace poco el murió dejándome una vez más sólo en este mundo y ahora estoy aquí contigo Sakura.

Sakura: Ya veo tú vida ha sido muy desafortunada y cruel, pero hay dos cosas que no entiendo acerca de tu historia, la primera es tú origen Senju, me podrías explicar eso, por favor.

Hikaru: Bueno, mis padres eran pertenecientes al clan Senju, fueron enviados por el tercer Hokage a una misión en la frontera del país de fuego y ahí se establecieron, yo nací ahí, me crié y fue también ahí donde murieron mis padres gracias a unos ninjas de la aldea del rayo, ya has entendido mi origen Senju señorita Sakura.

Sakura: Creo que sí, pero ahora la única duda es acerca de tu sensei Shisui Uchiha, ya que según los registros cuentan que Shisui murió después de entregarle su ojo izquierdo a Itachi Uchiha.

Hikaru: Pues eso registros no cuentan toda la historia, mi sensei se arrojó a un barranco pero antes de caer al precipicio, decidió que aún no era tiempo para morir y gracias a su entrenamiento ninja sobrevivio, además, según lo que me cinco el estuvo cargando mucho tiempo hasta encontrar la casa en donde yo vivía y fue ahí donde nos encontramos.

Sakura: Ya voy, al parecer Shisui decidió alejarse de Konoha y te encontró a ti.

Hikaru: Sí fui muy afortunado porque me encontró, los dos sufrimos mucho y más cuando nos enteramos que el clan Uchiha había sido exterminado, mi sensei lloro por días y más al enterarse que el responsable había sido Itachi su mejor amigo, pero bueno ya no quiero hablar más de mi y la vida cruel que he tenido, tú que me dices Sakura, por la forma en que te expresas, pareciera que estas viviendo un infierno.

Sakura: Sí la verdad sí, yo estoy viviendo un infierno, mi vida cada vez va de mal en peor y todo por el amor, un amor correspondido y que no podrá ser.

Hikaru: No digas eso, tú eres una chica muy hermosa y dudo que alguien sea lo bastante tonto para no poder apreciar tu magnífica forma de ser.

Sakura: Pues esa es la triste verdad, un hombre al que en el pasado amé, jamás me vio con ojos de amor, muy pocas veces se expresó de mi de una forma amable, siempre pensé que escondía sus sentimientos a causa de su gran odio por su hermano pero ahora después de tantos años que estuve segada por unos sentimientos no correspondidos, me doy cuenta que tan sólo era una simple persona más en su vida y jamás me amó.

Hikaru (poco un dedo en la boca de Sakura): Por favor no hables más, sin duda se por tus palabras, que tú sufrimiento ha sido muy grande, no me gusta ver a las personas tristes y mucho menos a las mujer, la vida es muy corta para desperdiciar debemos disfrutarla, sin duda, esa persona no merece tu amor, sí el jamás te vio es un tonto una persona como tú es difícil no verla, esa persona debió de estar realmente segada es idiota...

Sakura: Por favor ya no quiero hablar más de Sasuke Uchiha, ahora sólo es un recuerdo distante para mi y me gustaría no volver a recordarlo.

Hikaru: Espera un momento, ¡dijiste Sasuke Uchiha!.

Sakura: Sí, que tiene eso de raro el era el chico del quién estaba enamorado.

Hiraku: Al parecer a cambiado mucho, mi sensei lo describió como una persona que admiraba mucho a su hermano, pero al parecer la muerte de su clan le afectó mucho.

Sakura: Eso me dijo, pero yo en realidad no puedo aceptar más su indiferencia, sé que sufrió mucho pero yo estaba dispuesta a ser su compañía es su dolor, pero el fue tan egoísta para apartarse de mi lado.

Hikaru: Se que esto no te va a gustar, pero está vez abogar por el Uchiha, sin duda tienes que aceptar que la pérdida de tus seres querido es un impacto muy fuerte en la vida de las personas y más sí es la muerte de todo su clan, y no sólo eso sino que fue su hermano que hizo todo eso.

Sakura: Lo entiendo pero porque no confío en mí, yo quería ser su compañía, ser su pilar de apoyo y estaba dispuesta a pasar por todas las adversidades con el, dime ¡porque Hiraku el nunca me vio¡, ¿por qué?, (comienza a llorar).

(Hikaru comienza a limpiar las lágrimas de Sakura).

Hikaru: Sakura, yo tampoco lo se, no tengo todas las respuestas, lo único que te puedo decir es que fue muy afortunado en tenerla en su vida y fue un idiota al no haberte visto, (abraza a Sakura y le susurra), te prometo que todo etapa bien, ahora se como pagarte el favor que me hiciste, yo seré tu ángel guardián que velará por ti y te prometo que desde ahora nada malo te pasará, soy Hikaru Senju y te lo prometo.

Sakura: Muchas gracias Hikaru, pero no debes hacerlo, no podría obligarse a hacer algo que tú no quiere, esos era algo muy cruel y yo no podría.

Hikaru: No sigas, yo lo haré porque es mi propia decisión, lo haré con mucho gusto, porque tú eres la nueva estrella que ilumina mi camino.

Sakura: Muchas gracias Hikaru, espero no ser un fastidio.

Hikaru: Sakura tú no eres ningún fastidio eso te lo puedo asegurar...

(Tres meses pasaron desde aquella promesa y pronto como era de esperarse los dos ninjas se hicieron muy cercanos hasta el punto en el que ambos sintieron crecer un sentimiento que estaba más allá de una simple amistad, este sentimiento era amor y Hiraku sabía que este sentimiento no era normal, era algo que jamás había experimentado así que debía decírselo a Sakura antes de que pasara algo malo).

Sakura: Hikaru-kun te sientes mal o pasó algo, te ves muy extraño el día de hoy.

Hikaru: No para nada me siento perfecto, no te preocupes Sakura,

Sakura: No me mientras Hikaru te conozco muy bien para que me quieras mentir dime que es lo que te pasa, te prometo que no me enojare en lo absoluto.

Hikaru: Esta bien Sakura te diré, desde hace un buen e sentido algo muy profundo en mi pecho en mi corazón, es algo que no puedo expresar con palabras, cada vez que te veo o que estoy contigo me siento más que feliz, siento que tú eres la persona que ilumina mi cielo azul, Sakura no comprendo lo que siento, es algo confuso.

Sakura: Hiraku es algo muy simple, eso es amor y es el algo muy complicado.

Hikaru: Sakura, entonces yo te amo, te amo con todas mis fuerzas y sin duda se que si tu no estas en mi vida yo moriré eres el ser que llena todo vacío que había en mi corazón.

Sakura: Hikaru-kun yo también te amo, no sé cuándo comenzar este sentimiento pero yo te amo.

Hikaru: Sakura por favor se mi acompañante de vida, tal vez yo no se mucho del amor, pero sí sé una cosa, yo te amo, Sakura se tú mi guía en el amor.

Sakura: Sí Hikaru-kun, yo te amo y seré tu acompañante, seré tu novia sólo promete que nunca me dejaras y que siempre estarás para mi.

Hikaru: Sakura es no lo dudes, !porque yo te amo¡.

Continuará.

Chicos y chicas que leen mi historia, espero que les allá gustado le quiero decir que ya estoy de vuelta, necesitaba un descanso y vaya que me hizo bien, espero que me sigan acompañando y puedan darle like y comenten, recuerden que yo no escribo sólo me ayuda mucho Lizbeth Carmona , soy Kevin Jim, nos vemos en la noche con otro capítulo, sayonara.


	4. Regreso

Muy buenas noches a mis preciado lectores, me da mucho gusto que este fic les guste mucho espero que este capítulo no sea la excepción, recuerden que los personajes que utilizo no son míos son obra del magnífico mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, comencemos.

Hiraku: Sakura !yo te amo¡.

Sakura: Hiraku-kun yo te amo y no se como no te pude encontrar antes, eres la persona indicada para comenzar una vida tú eres el verdadero amor de mi vida Hiraku-kun.

(En ese momento Sakura tomo a Hiraku del cuello y le dio un tierno pero apasionado beso para sellar su nueva relación).

Hiraku: Por favor Sakura, cuídame sabes que yo no conozco mucho sobre el amor pero sí tengo algo muy presente yo te amo, así que te pido que tú seas mi guía.

Sakura: No Hiraku-kun no puedo ser tu guía, somos novios y por lo tanto aprendemos del amor los dos juntos yo daré todo por ti, sólo te pido me tú igual me cuides.

Hiraku: De eso no tengas duda yo te cuidaré, te protegeré haré todo lo que puede y más por ti, porque desde este momento mi corazón y me mi vida entera son tuyos, nadie absolutamente nadie te podrá separar de mi Sakura.

(Los días pasaron hasta que Sakura recibió una carta de la aldea de la hoja).

Hiraku: Amor, ¿qué es eso?.

Sakura: Al parecer es un mensaje de la hoja (comienza a leer), tal parece que es tiempo de que yo regresa a mi aldea.

Hiraku: Que bueno no lo crees, tus padres deben de estar muy preocupados por ti amor, deberíamos ir a la aldea de la hoja lo más rápido posible.

Sakura: Creo que tienes razón, además hace mucho tiempo que me fui y es lógico que quieran que yo regrese, pero qué pasará contigo Hiraku-kun no te sentirás extraño ya tú nunca has vivido con tantas personas a tú alrededor.

Hiraku: No te preocupes por mi, además yo también sabía que este momento llegaría, el momento en el cual tendrías que regresar.

Sakura: Me da mucho gusto que estés a mi lado Hiraku-kun, sin duda tú me das la fortaleza para poder regresar es por eso y más que yo te amo.

Hiraku: Creo que deberíamos comenzar a empacar tus cosas y las mías para poder regresar, me dará mucho gusto conocer a tus padres.

Sakura: Espero que no te sientas incómodo mis padres son un tanto, un tanto molestos y pueden llegar a ser muy desesperantes.

Hiraku: No te preocupes, las personas que hicieron a este delicado cerezo no pueden ser nada de lo que tú dices, además les tengo que agradecer por haber concebido a un ser tan precioso.

Sakura: Por favor Hiraku-kun no digas esas cosas que hacen que me sonroje, me gustas mucho cuando te pones así de romántico amor, pero aún así ten cuidado con mis padres yo sé lo que te digo.

Hiraku: Lo haré Sakura, además quisiera conocer a mi único familiar que está vivo a Tsunade Senju.

Sakura: No te recomendaría que la conocieras muy rápido, ella es un tanto especial te lo digo yo que fui su aprendiz.

Hiraku: Por favor Sakura no seas tan pesimista, yo se que no pasará nada malo ya lo veraz.

Sakura: Está bien como tú como tú digas Hiraku-kun.

(Después de dos días terminaron de empacar sus cosas y se permitieron de los habitantes de la aldea de la cascada y después de eso comenzaron su viaje de regreso a la aldea de la hoja, un viaje que duró tres días).

Sakura: Hiraku-kun hemos llegado está es la aldea de la hoja, es mi hogar y el tuyo también amor.

Hiraku: Es impresionante la aldea de la hoja es muy grande, estoy muy emocionado en conocer toda la aldea.

Sakura: Yo también Hiraku-kun sólo que antes debemos ir con el Hogake para darle aviso que he regresado, además el té quedar ver ya que se enteró de tú existencia.

Hiraku: No hay problema, de todos modos era algo que en algún momento sabrías de mi existencia.

Sakura: Pues vamos.

(En la torre del Hokage).

Sakura (tocando): Podemos pasar Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi: Por supuesto Sakura, (pasan los dos), me da mucho gusto que estés de vuelta, demás por lo que me doy cuenta ha venido el ya tan famoso Hiraku.

Hiraku (sorprendido): ¡Famoso! eso no puede ser señor Hokage, casi nadie conoce de mi existencia.

Kakashi: Pues no hace mucho se escuchó un rumor de que un integrante del ya casi éxito clan Senju había aparecido y por lo que hemos investigado tú eres el en nieto del segundo Hokage.

Hiraku (sorprendido): ¡Como dice soy nieto de un Hokage¡, eso mis padres nunca me lo dijeron es algo que yo no sabía

Kakashi: Pues como lo escuchaste eres el nieto de segundo, mucho gusto en conocerte Hiraku

Sakura: Creo que es hora de irnos Hiraku-kun, fue un gusto volver a verlo Kakashi-sensei pero creo que es hora de que me vaya para volver a ver a mis padres.

Kakashi: Me parece muy bien Sakura, me saluda a tus padres y me da mucho gusto que estés de vuelta, eso también va para ti Hiraku.

(En camino a la casa de Sakura).

Sakura: Hiraku tú sabías lo que dijo Kakashi-sensei o me estás ocultando cosas.

Hiraku: Por supuesto que no Sakura yo tapó sabía lo que dijo el Hokage, aunque me parece muy raro que mis padres nunca lo hayan dicho, pero aún así es un gran privilegio.

Sakura: Me da mucho gusto por ti.

(En ese momento Sakura se tropieza con una persona y ambas caen al suelo).

Sakura: Lo siento mucho, (se levanta), fue mi culpa me distraje, un momento tú eres Ino.

Ino: Tú eres Sakura verdad, (le da un abrazo a Sakura), me da mucho gusto el que por fin hayas vuelto, ya habían pasado muchos meses y pensamos que ya no regresarías

Sakura: Por supuesto que yo iba a regresar, sólo que me tuve que ir para arreglar algunos asuntos pero ya estoy de regreso.

Ino: Y por lo que veo no has vuelto sola Sakura verdad.

Sakura: Permíteme presentarte Ino el es Hiraku, Hiraku ella es Ino.

Ino (sorprendida): Así que tú eres el famoso Hiraku Senju del que tanto se está hablando, vaya Sakura tal parece tú no pides el tiempo y siempre conquistas a los chicos guapos.

Sakura: Pues ya ves, así soy Ino tengo algo que atrae a los hombres.

Ino: No sea tan presumida Sakura, además yo siempre voy hacer más bonita que tú no lo olvides.

Sakura: Quisieras rubiecita no eres ni la mitad de hermosa que yo.

Ino: Que es lo que dices frente de marquesina.

Hiraku (toma a Sakura de la mano): Por favor dejarían de pelear, me gustaría ir a comer algo sí no es ninguna molestia.

Ino: Por supuesto que no, me parece que Naruto está en Ichiraku así que porqué no vamos ahí sería bueno el que te reencontrarás con tu viejos amigos Sakura.

Sakura: Es una buena idea Ino vamos.

(En el camino a Ichiraku las dos chicas siguieron conversando hasta que llegaron a Ichiraku y se encontraron a Naruto).

Naruto: Sakura-chan que bueno que estés aquí, pensé que jamás regresaría pero me da mucho gusto que hayas regresado y también has traído a Hiraku Senju no esa así.

Sakura: ¿Cómo sabes que el es Hiraku Senju?.

Naruto: Pues es porque yo fui el que investigó y me enteré que de su nombre Sakura, espero que no haya sido algo mala el espiarlos.

Hiraku: No te preocupes Naruto al fin y al cabo llegaría un momento en el que las personas se enteraría de mi identidad y que mejor que seas tú un amigo de Sakura.

Naruto: Pues que gusto, pasen a comer hoy yo invitó para celebrar que los dos han regresado.

(Después de una larga conversación todos se despidieron).

Sakura: Naruto espera por favor, me pregunto si no es una molestia que por hoy puedas hospedar a Hiraku-kun.

Naruto: Claro no ahí problema.

Continuará.

Chicos espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, sí es así dale like y comenta, este fic es hecho en colaboración con Lizbeth Carmona , soy su amigo Kevin Jim, sayonara.


End file.
